friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 12
Nim zaczniecie czytać, radzę przypomnieć sobię końcówkę 11 rozdziału. Daję jeszcze tu piosenkę, którą włączycie w odpowiednim momencie... Daję filmik i link: https://youtu.be/Lv5j3jJ6gfc thumb|center|335 px -Nie, Adrien!- Dziewczyn natychmiast wyrwała się z jego objęć. Złapała się za miejsce gdzie miała serce, które biło jak szalone. Twarz miała całą czerwoną. Chciała zmierzyć chłopaka morderczym wzrokiem, jednak nie było jej to dane, ponieważ nim się obejrzała blondyn przygwoździł ją do ściany. Ponownie jego dłonie spoczęły na jej biodrach. Z drapieżnym uśmiechem zbliżał swoją twarz do jej. Nastolatka z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w jego oczy, po chwili zamknęła swoje. Zacisnęła powieki, gdy nagle...poczuła wargi ukochanego na swoim czole. Spojrzała się na niego zdziwiona, ten lekko się od niej odsunął po czym ukłonił się teatralnie. -Jak sobie życzysz My Lady.- Granatowo-włosa odetchnęła z ulgą. Podeszła do swojego biurka, z którego zgarnęła butelkę z wodą i wypiła za jednym zamachem, by stłumić buchający w jej wnętrzu pożar. Zielonooki odmienił się, a jego Kwami poleciało do Tikki. Spojrzał na ukochaną i wybuchnął śmiechem. -Z czego się śmiejesz?!- Wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem nastolatka. Po chwili blondyn złapał jej nadgarstek i pociągnął...siedzieli na łóżku dziewczyny. Chłopak złapał za jej podbródek i spojrzał głęboko w oczy. -Myślisz, że zrobiłbym coś bez twojego pozwolenia? - Patrzył na nią z troską w oczach. Ona natomiast, mierzyła go wzrokiem pełnym miłości i zaufania. Bez wachania złączyła ich usta w długim namiętnym pocałunku. -Po co tu przyszedłeś?- Spytała się, wtulając się w jego tors i oplatając go ramionami. -A nie chciałaś ze mną spędzić trochę czasu?- Uśmiechnął się do niej, co wyłołało rumieńce u nastolatki. -Chciałam...chociaż wolałabym randkę. -Mari. Ja po prostu nie chcę cię narażać na masę reporterów, paparazzi i plotek.- Jego głos zrobił się poważny i oschły. Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i musnęła ustami jego podbródek. -Wiem. Troszczysz się o mnie, za co ci dziękuję. Po prostu...nie chcę się ukrywać. Kocham cię, a jeśli chcą z tego zrobić sensację, proszę bardzo. Mogę to wykrzyczeć całemu światu.- Blondyn patrzył się na nią i z każdym słowem jego uśmiech się powiększał, aż w końcu usłyszał coś, co uczyniło go najszczęśliwszym facetem we wszechświecie.- Tyle, że dla mnie, to ty jesteś moim całym światem...Adrien.- Nie mógł się powstrzymać i złożył na jej ustach romantyczny i namiętny pocałunek, który dziewczyna oddała z wielką pasją. Gdy się od siebie oderwali, ta wtuliła się w niego, a z jej ust wypłynęły słowa. Śpiewała po cichu, anielskim głosem: You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain And I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on our first date. You can be the hero And i can be your side kick. You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when its stormin' Or u can be the sun when it shines in the morning'. Don't know if i could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And your the one I wanna marry. Cause your the one for me And I'm the one for you You take the both of us And we're the Perfect Two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby me and you, We're the Perfect Two. You can be the prince and I can be your princess. You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist. You can be the shoes and I can be the laces. You can be the heart that I spill on the pages. You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser. You can be the pencil and I can be the paper. You can be as cold as the winter weather, But I don't care as long as we're together. Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marry. Cause you're the one for me And I'm the one for you You take the both of us And we're the Perfect Two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby me and you, Were the Perfect Two. You know that Ill never doubt ya'. And you know that I think about ya'. And you know I can't live without ya' I love the way that u smile. And maybe in just a while I can see me walk down the aisle. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And your the one I wanna marry. Cause you're the one for me And I'm the one for you You take the both of us And we're the Perfect Two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby me and you, We're the Perfect Two Blondyn chciał jeszcze raz pocałować swoją ukochaną, ale okazało się, że ta zasnęła. Położył ją na łóżku, a sam położył się obok niej. Nastolatka wtuliła się w chłopaka, a ten jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał sie w jej twarz. -Jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną na ziemi, nigdy nie myślałem, że będę tak kogoś kochać. Marinette, wiem, że śpisz, ale chcę ci powiedzieć...nie opuszczę cię, aż do śmierci, a sam będę cię bronić nawet za cenę życia.- Gdy wypowiedział te słowa, na buzi dziewczyny pojawił sie nikły uśmiech. Po chwili oboje, wtuleni w siebie, spali... Tak różni, a jednak tak podobni, razem. Tymaczasem w innym miejscu. -Victoria!- Zawołał Rockman. -Tak wujku?- Obok mężczyzny pojawiła się zielonooka dziewczyna...no nie do końca zielonooka, miała zielone oczy z niebieską obwódką. Uśmiechnęła się do krewnego, pokazując rząd równych zębów. -Wiem, że dopiero dziś tu trafiłaś, ale musisz mieć świadomość, że od jutra będziesz chodzić do szkoły.- Gdy dziewczyna usłyszała te słowa zmierzyła mężczyznę zdziwionym wzrokiem. -A...ale do normalnej szkoły?! -Oczywiście. Nie jestem jak twoi rodzice, nie będę cię wysyłać do jakichś zamkniętych zakładów. -Ich już nie ma.- Odparła smutno zielonooka. Wtem poczuła na swoim ramieniu dłoń. -Nie ma ich tu, ale zawsze będą w twoim sercu. Poza tym nie zapominaj, że oprócz szkoły będziesz też rozwijać swoją karierę. -To jaki mam grafik? -Jutro go dostaniesz. -Dobrze. Wujku? -Trochę się martwię. -Czym Tori?- Użył jej przezwiska scenicznego, by trochę rozluźnić atmosferę. Udało się, bo z ust nastolatki wydobył się chichot. -Jestem w końcu jedną z najsławniejszych piosenkarek. Królowa Popu chyba nigdy nie będzie mieć normalnego życia.- Odparła smutno dziewczyna. -Nigdy nie mów nigdy. Adrien Agreste ma w miarę normalne życie, a przecież jest sławnym modelem.- Nastolatka na dźwięk wymienionego imienia zdębiała.../Adrien?! Czy to możliwe, że to on?!/ Pomyślała, przypominając sobię swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Najbliższego przyjaciela. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się serdecznie, wiedział o co chodzi, dlatego postanowił rozwiać wątpliwości siostrzenicy. -Czas odświeżyć stare znajomości, Victoria. A zmieniając temat: Pomożesz mi wykąpać Fang'a? -Oczywiście! Przyprowadzę go tu!- Wybiegła szybko z pomieszczenia, a za chwilę wróciła z gadem, na którym z resztą teraz siedziała. -Fang, widzisz? Dziewczyna cię męczy.- Nastolatka słysząc to wybuchła śmiechem, przez co spadła ze zwierzaka. Leżała na ziemi i śmiała się, gdy nagle poczuła wielki ciężar na klatce piersiowej. Zabrakło jej powietrza. -Wujku! Zdejmij ze mnie tego krokodyla! -Hahah, zemsta musi być.- Wymieniony gad polizał nastolatkę i pokierował się w stronę łazienki. -Teraz to i ja muszę wziąć przysznic. Gdy wraz z wujkiem wykąpała zwierzę, ruszyła do swojego pokoju. Był wielki. Z resztą, czego miała się spodziewać? Jest sławną na całym świecie wokalistką, a jej wujek rockmanem, również nie grzeszącym popularnością. Ściany były w odcieniach fioletu i złota. Jedna ze ścian była cała ze szkła, tworząc wielkie okno z widokiem na Paryż i wieże Eiffla. Pod oknem było coś na kształt sceny, gdy chciała popatrzeć na miasto wchodziła na wzniesienie, które od reszty pokoju czyli niższego poziomu oddzielała srebrna barierka. Przy drzwiach miała wielkie łóżko z żółtą pościelą, a nad łóżkiem srebrną gwiazdę z wygrawerowanym imieniem dziewczyny. Na prawej ścianie od drzwi było kilka złotych i platynowych płyt. /O to co osiągnęłam, a mam dopiero 15 lat./ Pomyślała i pokierowała wzrokiem dalej. Pod płytami była biała skórzana i wygodna kanapa i szafa, ze wzorem pszczół. Natomiast na równoległej ścianie prezentował się jeden z najnowszych modeli telewizorów. Pod nim było biurko z fioletowo-białym fotelem. Mebel był połączony z obu stron z szafkami, tworząc wielką meblościankę, pozostawiając przestrzeń nad blatem biurka, gdzie widnieje wcześniej wymieniony sprzęt najnowszej generacji. Gdyby nie fioletowy dywan w kształcie koła na środku pomieszczenia, pokój wydawałby się pusty. -Idealny.- Nastolatka ruszyła na środek pokoju, by dokładniej się rozejrzeć. Za szafą ujrzała jeszcze dwie pary drzwi, których jak stała w wejściu do pomieszczenia nie zauważyła, ponieważ z tamtego miejsca zasłaniała je szafa. Tajemnicze drzwi były od strony okna, bez wachania otworzyła jedne z nich. Jej oczom ukazała się bogato wyposażona łazienka. Białe lśniące kafelki, w których można było się przejrzeć, ale właściwie po co? Skoro w środku było wielkie lustro ze złotą kilku karatową ramą i małymi żaróweczkami w kształcie małych diamencików. W pomieszczeniu była również wanna z jacuzzi, obok prysznic z hydromasażem i ubikacja. Był również mały puchaty, biały dywanik. Wyszła z łazienki, by otworzyć drugie drzwi. Zobaczyła wielką garderobę, jak zawsze z ciuchami od najlepszych projektantów. -Bycie sławną, ma jednak swoje zalety.- Zaśmiała się i wyszła z pomieszczenia.- Wujek się postarał, a raczej jego menadżer i agentka.- Podsumowała wszystko. Po chwili spakowała się na jutro, zgodnie z planem lekcji, który ktoś zostawił na jej biurku. Tak jak wcześniej planowała, umyła się i przebrała w piżamę, po czym poszła spać. Pełna wrażeń z dzisiejszego dnia i nadzieji względem następnego. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach